The Clinical Cancer Education Program at the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center is designed 1) to improve the oncology-related curriculum and learning experiences offered to medical students; 2) to increase the understanding among post M.D. trainees of the nature of multidisciplinary cancer management; 3) to teach skills needed for comprehensive care of cancer patients to Family Practice residents; and 4) to coordinate and support two-year study programs for medical graduates in oncologic specialty programs.